A Witch A Raven A Lover
by Cheshire.Cat's.Witch
Summary: with out the black fire the dragon fire will fail and Sparx will be lost.


**A WITCH, A RAVEN, A LOVER **

**Spade: hi this takes place before the movie 'Secret of the lost **kingdom'** and after season 3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club only my story plot and Oc's.**

**POV: KRAEHE **

"**WAKE UP!"** yelled my best friend and roommate; I slowly rose as I recalled the nightmare/message from my mother.

_**Flashback: **_

"_Run, run Ravenna run away protect kraehe, run!" yelled my aunt Miriam as my mother ran away with me in her arms and a locket grasped tightly in her hand, I looked back and saw my home destroyed by my own kind and in my rage I yelled out "YOU WITCHES I'LL KWILL YOU FRWEE!" I cried._

_SCENE CHANGE: my mother stood before me, "the time has come my raven, the dragon fire is weakening without the black fire, and you must reunite and save sparks before its embers die, be safe my Raven and find the fairy named bloom._

**Current:**

I dressed in a black leather corset that tied up with deep crimson and purple ribbons, black skin tight jeans, crimson and purple leather knee high boots, my deep purple/black raven hair was tied up in a ponytail the ends in tight curls that reached the bottom of my butt, my sapphire eyes outlined with black eyeliner making the purple swirls pop out, my blood red lips shined with the clear lip gloss, as I stood up my black cross chocker tinkled lightly against the ruby encrusted locket.

"Alright let's go" I said.

Pyro practically sprinted to the door. A couple of minutes later we were at 'ARES' a weapons shop only for black ocean mercenaries and red fountain heroes, only reason we were allowed here is because me and pyro trained at black ocean.

"I'm done" said pyro.

She held a cross bow, daggers and a large bag filled with poisons varying from gases, liquids, powders, that can paralyze, knock-out, confuse, burn, drug, etc. I laughed at her giddy expression, knowing she was just itching to get revenge on the boys at Black Ocean and some witches back at Cloud Tower.

"alright let's get out of here" I said.

I set my stuff on the counter that, varied from daggers to swords and blades, poisons to dangerous herbs and a couple of other things like necklaces that turn into blades or hold poison, the cashier wrung it up and asked to see our rings, we flashed them instinctually and we had them sent to the room except a couple of the daggers that I hid in my boots and the sides of my corset, my belt held some of the crystalized poisons .

"Thanks come again girls." Said the cashier.

We almost sprinted out of the shop so pyro wasn't late for the sales at CRUSAPHIX, when we came across the corner we heard the shrill laughter of the trix, I looked at pyro and we nodded in silent agreement when we suddenly heard icy's infamous attack, not hesitating a moment I jumped out and created a wall of black fire that surrounded the group of fairies and heroes.

I grew angry as I saw that two of the fairies who were attacked were my cousins' flora and when I saw my second cousin my anger grew into a blood lusting rage as I immediately recognized her.

Slowly walked up to the three, a menacing smirk laid on my face, my eye filled with dark amusement as I see the trix shudder in fear of my presence.

"Now icy tell me, what possessed you to attack my beloved cousins? Do tell me and if you tell me the truth I might just lower your punishment." I said in a bored voice.

I smiled at my two cousins.

"hello flora, hello bloom." I said in a happy voice.

I relished in the horror struck faces of the trix and could hear pyro using all her will power to not laugh and could almost feel the tears rolling down her face.

"KRAEHE!" shouted flora.

She ran and flung herself on me in a bone crushing hug which was surprising for her petite form, I looked at her companions, all of them had large eyes, most likely from surprise, bloom just smiled at me in greeting, she was sent to earth when she was a baby, the only reason I knew this is because of the many constant reminders, so when I was old enough I went to meet her she was confused at first but after talking to her and her parents she accepted the truth quite well.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me I didn't know, we were provoked …" Icy tried to say.

But I cut Icy off before she finished getting annoyed, I looked to flora.

"Little flower, is this true?" I asked.

She looked up at me with eyes that held such a determined and truthful look in them, I knew whatever she said next would be the truth.

"no, they attacked us." She said in a soft willowy voice.

"Oh? Well this is troubling" I said in a strained voice trying to keep my sanity, well what was left of it that is, in check so I didn't go on a murdering rampage.

Taking in a steady breathe and slowly letting it go, I turned to the trix, darcy and stormy hiding behind icy.

"run and if I see you again I'll hurt you."

They didn't need to be told twice, and boy did they run


End file.
